


A Life Worth Loving

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://lapillus.livejournal.com/profile">lapillus</a>' prompt of <i>Harry/Snape: Cloudberry, potion, flying</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Life Worth Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Written on 5 May 2006 in response to [lapillus](http://lapillus.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Harry/Snape: Cloudberry, potion, flying_.

Harry added the cloudberry to his potion and stirred it with the figure-eight motion his lover had taught him to employ. The pale green liquid bubbled lightly, and then settled into a quiet simmer.

"Well, I think it's finished," he called.

Severus, carrying their little godsons, Fred and George, entered the workroom and glanced into the cauldron approvingly. "Well, gentleman"—Harry smirked at how formal Severus was with Ron and Hermione's children—"I believe that you will soon be flying."

The boys crowed their joy and scrambled down out of "Sev'rus'" arms, eager to taste "Hawwy's" gift to them.

"You'll be in terrible trouble with their mother, you know," Severus whispered, favoring Harry with the indulgent, loving expression that was for him alone.

"Hermione only said they weren't allowed onto 'any broomstick'. She never told me that they couldn't fly."

"Brat. I should contact her at once. You know how she gets when—"

"Can we? Please?" the boys cried.

"You pwomised!" Fred protested.

"'Promised'!" George corrected his brother.

Severus, who, of course, had not meant his threat, relented. "Oh, very well."

He was rewarded with two enthusiastic hugs, and, looking into Harry's eyes, he knew a third "hug" was yet to come.


End file.
